1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching arrangement for the control of setting or control elements which are associated with the treatment instruments of a dental treatment location, including a control data memory in which there are stored predetermined control data constants for the treatment instruments. The data is retrievable through a control component for the adjustment of the presently considered control element, and includes a first signal or voltage emitting arrangement which, by means of its supplied signals or voltages, facilitates changes in the control data which are conveyed to the control component from the control data memory.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A switching arrangement of the above-described type is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,182. In this known switching arrangement, the control component converts the currently delivered control data from the control data memory into corresponding analog voltages, which are variable through the output of a desired analog voltage corresponding to a desired change, and which serve as operating signals. Due to this measure, the control data which are currently delivered from the control data memory can be varied in a relatively simple manner in correspondence with current needs. However, it has been ascertained that this switching measure will not be completely satisfactory, since it is possible to merely change the current setting or control element from an initial or zero position into operation, and to permit operation at an operating point which is proportional to the setting of a control element. Any operation in that manner will, in the known switching arrangement, necessitate that the data which have been presently obtained from the control data memory, be first so modified as to conform to the initial or zero position of the control or setting element which is to be controlled at this time, before there can be carried out the desired setting of this control element.
There is also presently known a dental treatment facility with a control data memory, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,812, in which control data constants, for example, such as those for the predetermined rotational speeds of a drill machine, are stored and can be selectively retrieved by means of a control component. With the aid of this control component, there can be varied the control data by proceeding from the currently retrieved constant. Serving this purpose in the known switching arrangement is a forward-backward counter belonging to the control element, which is coupled in such a manner with a starter, that it is placed in its forward count operation or in its backward count operation, and through its count positions determines the instantaneous values of the operating data. Thereby, also in this instance, it is not possible to provide for a direct adjustment, in effect, a setting of the control elements associated with the individual treatment instruments independent of the control data currently retrieved from the control data memory.